narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Hero's Come Back!!
Hero's Come Back!!, performed by Nobodyknows+, was the first opening for Naruto: Shippūden. It played from episode 1 to 30. The opening would later be replaced by Distance. Lyrics Rōmaji Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hinto ni Hitori mata hitori tachiagaru doushi Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori kutsugaesu junbi iize ARE YOU READY? Karadajuu furuwasu shindou ni Hageshiku uchinarase yo STOMPING Taezu tsuki ugokasu CALL ME Kawarazu yuru ga nu tsukamu STORY COME ON EVERYBODY STAND UP Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da Me ni mo tomaranu SPEED HUNTER Dare mo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH!! COME ON EVERYBODY HANDS UP Matashita na HERO'S COME BACK Zujou kazoe yubi oru COUNTDOWN Ikuze, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE MAKE SOME NOISE (8x) HEY YO mou basho no risuku wa kakugo desho Nankai korondatte tatsu keredo Nade aida naze kami hito e no seisho Irikunda kanjou kizuki ageta desho Mochiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru Tachiagareba ima kurushimi tomonau Sore demo saikou wa kitto aru Subete sarau to shourino kansei EVERYBODY STAND UP Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da Me ni mo tomoran no SPEED wo handa Dare mo nobinattori ko kanba YEAH!! COME ON EVERYBODY HANDS UP Matashita na HERO'S COME BACK Zujou kazoe yubi oru COUNTDOWN Ikuze, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE Rōmaji (Full Version) Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hinto ni Hitori mata hitori tachiagaru doushi Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori kutsugaesu Junbi iize are you ready? Karadajuu furuwasu shindou ni hageshiku uchinarase yo stomping Taezu tsuki ugokasu call me kawarazu yuru ga nutsukamu story Come on!! Everybody stand up! Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da Me ni mo tomaranu supiido hantaa Daremo ga mina toriko kanban yeah! (Come on!) Everybody hands up! Matashita na hero's come back!! Zujou kazoe yubi oru count down Ikuze 3-2-1 make some noise! What you gonna do? What you gonna do? Taemanaku nari hibiki kizamu Deja vu yori mo gotsui shougeki ga Zenshin wo hashiri hanasan break it down Turn it up (Turn it up) hey kikoekka? Sakenda kinou made no koto ga Kawaru darou madaminu asu e Koborete afureta omoi no bun made Machinimatta show time saitechiru shukumei Dochira ni katamuku shouhai no yukue Agura kaiterya kyou nimo tsubureru Nagashita chi to ase onore de nugue Negai mo puraido mo fukume subete wo seotta tagai no haigo Nasake wo kaketerya dame ninaru ze Tamote potensharu mentaru men Neko mo shakushi mo matta you na hiiroo Hitoban dake no goran, roman hikou Oo ii nee sonnan ja nee sa Kick on the corner mada tari nee ka? Itsumo to chigau hijou na jinkaku mamoru no sa subete Like a taamineetaa Yon kai, go kai de tatsu hairaito (fly high, yeah!) Isso kono ba de tsutaetaru zo Everybody stand up! Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da Me ni mo tomaranu supiido hantaa Daremo ga mina toriko kanban yeah! (Come on!) Everybody hands up! Matashita na hero's come back!! Zujou kazoe yubi oru count down Ikuze 3-2-1 make some noise! Mou tashou no risuku wa kakugo desho Nanka korunda tte tatsu (get it on) Nare ai ja nai ze kami hitoe no sesshon Irikunda kanjou kidzukiageta kesshou Made in hyuuman no dorama no enchou Marude moesakaru yoshihara no enjou Endoresu saki mo korogaru nichijou Warau hodo baka ni narerutte koto Resseifuku mukaikaze nimo maken Makikomu nandomo dekuwashite kita ze Ikudotonaku tatsu kono ba no batoru Tatakai kata nara kono mi ga satoru Ichiya niya no tukedakiba ja Mamoru mon ga chigau na shirohata wo furi na Hi no moe akogareru hikage wo shiru Iiwake wa kikan sorekoso ga real Faito maido i'm proud Nanikarananima de mada ucchi yanai zo Yes ka no ja nai itsuka kou warau Nana kara patto kimeru iku ze aibou Wakiagaru kansei ga yuuki tonaru Tachiagareba ima ijou kurushimi tomonau Soredemo saigo wa kitto warau Subete sarau shouri to kansei Everybody stand up! Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da Me ni mo tomaranu supiido hantaa Daremo ga mina toriko kanban yeah! (Come on!) Everybody hands up! Matashita na hero's come back!! Zujou kazoe yubi oru count down Ikuze 3-2-1 make some noise! Everybody stand up! Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da Me ni mo tomaranu supiido hantaa Daremo ga mina toriko kanban yeah! (Come on!) Everybody hands up! Matashita na hero's come back!! Zujou kazoe yubi oru count down Ikuze 3-2-1 make some noise! Kanji (Full Version) 遠くで聞こえる声をヒントに 一人また一人 立ち上がる同志 繰り返すだけの普段どおり　くつがえす 準備いいぜ　Are You Ready? 体中振るわす振動に　激しく打ち鳴らせよ　Stomping 絶えず突き動かす　Call Me　変わらず揺るがぬ つかむ　Story Come On!! Everybody Stand Up! あげろ　今日一番の時間だ 目にも止まらぬスピードハンター 誰もが皆　虜　看板　Yeah!(Come On!) Everybody Hands Up! 待たしたな Hero’s Come Back!! 頭上　数え指折る　Count Down いくぜ　3-2-1 Make Some Noise! What You Gonna Do? What You Gonna Do? 絶え間なく鳴り響き　刻む デジャヴよりもゴツイ衝撃が 全身を走り　離さん　Break Down Turn It Up(Turn It Up) Hey 聞こえっか？ 叫んだ　昨日までのことが 変わるだろう　まだ見ぬ明日へ こぼれて溢れた想いの分まで 待ちに待ったShow Time 咲いて散る宿命 どちらに傾く勝敗の行方 アグラかいてりゃ今日にも潰れる 流した血と汗　己で拭え 願いもプライドも含め　全てを背負った互いの背後 情けをかけてりゃダメになるぜ 保てポテンシャル　メンタル面 猫も杓子も待ったようなヒーロー 一晩だけのご覧、ロマン飛行 おっ　いいねえ　そんなんじゃねえさ Kick on The Corner　まだ足りねえか？ いつもと違う非情な人格　守るのさすべて Like a　ターミネーター 4回、5回で立つ　ハイライト　(Fly High,Yeah!) いっそこの場で伝えたるぞ Everybody Stand Up! あげろ　今日一番の時間だ 目にも止まらぬスピードハンター 誰もが皆　虜　看板　Yeah!(Come On!) Everybody Hands Up! 待たしたな Hero’s Come Back!! 頭上　数え指折る　Count Down いくぜ　3-2-1 Make Some Noise! もう多少のリスクは覚悟でしょ 何回転んだって起つ(Get It On) なれ合いじゃないぜ　紙一重のセッション 入りくんだ感情　築き上げた結晶 Made In ヒューマンのドラマの延長 まるで燃え盛る　吉原の炎上 エンドレス　先も転がる日常 笑うほど　バカになれるって事 劣勢吹く　向かい風にも負けん 巻き込む　何度も出くわしてきたぜ 幾度となく立つ　この場のバトル 闘い方なら　この身が悟る 一夜二夜の付け焼き刃じゃ 守るもんが違うな　白旗を振りな 陽の目　憧れる　日陰を知る 言い訳は聞かん　それこそがReal ファイト　毎度　I'm Proud 何から何までまだ失っちゃいないぞ(と) YesかNoじゃ無い　いつかこう笑う はなからパッと決める　いくぜ相棒 沸き上がる歓声が勇気となる 立ち上げれば　今以上苦しみ伴う それでも最後はきっと笑う すべてさらう　勝利と歓声 Everybody Stand Up! あげろ　今日一番の時間だ 目にも止まらぬスピードハンター 誰もが皆　虜　看板　Yeah!(Come On!) Everybody Hands Up! 待たしたな Hero’s Come Back!! 頭上　数え指折る　Count Down いくぜ　3-2-1 Make Some Noise! Everybody Stand Up! あげろ　今日一番の時間だ 目にも止まらぬスピードハンター 誰もが皆　虜　看板　Yeah!(Come On!) Everybody Hands Up! 待たしたな Hero’s Come Back!! 頭上　数え指折る　Count Down いくぜ　3-2-1 Make Some Noise! English (Full Version) A voice heard in the distance gives me a hint One by one like-minded people are standing up Lets overturn all the everyday, monotonous things I'm ready, are you ready? A shiver spreads through my body, violently ringing stomping Constantly stirring in me, it calls me, catching that unchanging, never wavering, Come on!! Come on!! Everybody stand up! Today's the best time to get up! Before my eyes you still don't stop, speed hunter Everyone is a victim to that attraction, Yeah! (Come on!) Everybody Hands up! It's the highly anticipated Hero's Come Back! Hold up your fingers and count down Let's go, 3-2-1 make some noise! What you gonna do? What you gonna do? Carving out that incessantly ringing sound It's a shock greater than dejavu It runs through my body relentlessly, a break down Turn it up (turn it up) Hey, can you hear it? I had been screaming it since yesterday It's changing, to the unseen tomorrow To the point my emotions overflow and spill over The anticipated Show time where fate blooms and scatters Is it more inclined to victory or defeat? Even though I sit, I'll still collapse today Wipe away your sweat and blood Your wishes, your pride, all of them are piled on your back So have no mercy Keep your potential, your mental expressions It's like everyone and their mother has been waiting for a hero* I saw the romantic flight in just one night Isn't that great? It's not like that Kick on the corner, isn't that enough for you? I protect all of those different, cold-hearted personalities Like a Terminator 4 times, 5 times stand up, highlight (Fly high, yeah!) I might as well tell you all about it Everybody stand up! Today's the best time to get up! Before my eyes you still don't stop, speed hunter Everyone is a victim to that attraction, Yeah! (Come on!) Everybody Hands up! It's the highly anticipated Hero's Come Back! Hold up your fingers and count down Let's go, 3-2-1 make some noise! Are you ready for a few risks? You have to get up no matter how many times you fall (Get it on!) It's not some conspiracy, just a paper-thin session The pent up feelings turn into a crystal The extension of "made in human" drama Blazing up like Yoshiwara fires The endless future tumbles into the everyday Its something so stupid you can't help but laugh Inferiority blows, but I won't lose to the head wind It envelops me every time I encounter it Countless times, here, I've stood to battle If that's the way to fight, my body sees it The pretension of one night, two nights The things we want to protect are different, so wave the white flag My eyes yearn for sunlight, I know only shadow I'll hear no excuses, THAT is real With each fight I'm proud From start to finish, I haven't lost anything yet There's no "yes or no," someday you'll laugh like this In a flash, it's decided, let's go, partner! The rising cheers will become your courage So stand up now, no matter how much pain you feel But in the end I'm sure you'll laugh Everything will be swept away in victory and cheer Everybody stand up! Today's the best time to get up! Before my eyes you still don't stop, speed hunter Everyone is a victim to that attraction, Yeah! (Come on!) Everybody Hands up! It's the highly anticipated Hero's Come Back! Hold up your fingers and count down Let's go, 3-2-1 make some noise! Everybody stand up! Today's the best time to get up! Before my eyes you still don't stop, speed hunter Everyone is a victim to that attraction, Yeah! (Come on!) Everybody Hands up! It's the highly anticipated Hero's Come Back! Hold up your fingers and count down Let's go, 3-2-1 make some noise! Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Iruka Umino * Sakura Haruno * Gaara * Sasuke Uchiha * Jiraiya * Tsunade * Kakashi Hatake * Rock Lee * Neji Hyūga * Tenten * Temari * Kankurō * Chōji Akimichi * Ino Yamanaka * Shikamaru Nara * Hinata Hyūga * Shino Aburame * Kiba Inuzuka * Akamaru * Chiyo (Third and Fourth Versions) * Orochimaru * Kabuto Yakushi * Demonic Statue of the Outer Path (Second, Third, and Fourth Versions) * Kisame Hoshigaki * Itachi Uchiha * Zetsu * Hidan * Sasori Hiruko puppet (First, Second, and Third Versions), Sasori's real body puppet (Fourth Version) * Deidara * Might Guy (Third and Fourth Versions) * Shion (Movie Version) * Yomi (Movie Version) * Taruho (Movie Version) * Kusuna (Movie Version) * Setsuna (Movie Version) * Shizuku (Movie Version) * Kurenai Yūhi (Movie Version) Trivia * Its title is a reference to Naruto returning to Konoha. * In order to promote Naruto Shippūden the Movie, the broadcast versions of episodes 24 through 27 included scenes from the movie in both the opening and ending themes, while still retaining the original music. * In the anime, after Sasori's face was revealed, in the opening's fourth version, Sasori's real body puppet appears instead of his Hiruko puppet. * This is the longest opening ever used in Naruto Media with 30 episodes. The Second one is Haruka Kanata by Asian Kung-fu Generation with 28 episodes. Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Openings es:Hero's Come Back